Elian Deidrich
Overview An aging mage from the Empire of Elterlein. After years of both military service and domestic life, he has left his home country to relax in his twilight years. Though saying he's old might be a bit extreme. He makes efforts to enjoy himself and performs magic tricks for the enjoyment of others. Those who know him very well know that his good spirit isn't just skin deep. He wants to see an end to wanton death and destruction. Currently, he either spends time working on forging his new family, or spending time with his favorite student doing research. Appearance With a tight, military hair-cut and slightly muscled figure, the aging mage is an example of what is left after a successful military campaign for the average mage in Elterlein. He is far from perfect though, and his service left him with crippling scars and marks that not only affect his appearance, but also more of the strenuous activities he does. He is not incapable of the actions, but they do cause him a level of pain. Background Born to a single mother left a widow by a botched skirmish, Elian was raised as an only child for his entire life. He learned magic from his mother, studying her personal grimoire and practicing each day to hone his skills. Despite such effort, it took him nearly 16 years to master even the most basic skill. Once his first success came, however, more soon followed. Elian traveled to a University and completed his magical training, only to follow in his mother's footsteps as a Knight-Magister using special techniques to apply his unique skillset on the battlefield. He made friends (as well as many enemies just across the border) and retired after a near-fatal accident that resulted in his permanent muscle damage. Following spending a few years back home with his mother and her new husband, he decided she was in good hands and set off to start a family of his own. Elian left home, searching out a quiet place to live out his remaining years on the planet, doing calm things that might bring a smile to the faces of those who remained. Known Associates Family Avaa Diedrich (Wife) Raina Colens (Daughter) Friends Zephyr Impiraco Stanford Acquaintances Lucille Cross Balian Mieli Red Gaudner Surian Bronislav Khatun Gron Silas Capewell Mer'Ek Emile Cross Annabelle Lucian (Various Others) Enemies None just yet Personality The old mage enjoys having a level of happiness on the surface, offering smiles and magic tricks often involving his Astral Magic. Beyond that, he favors himself a good listener, trying to take interest in the problems in other's personal lives. Likes * Smiles * Magic Tricks * Tea Dislikes * Death * People who kill people * Danger Quirks * He has trouble sitting, standing, or doing generally anything that harms his back * He has a weakened stamina and struggles to do extended physical activity * He would make a really shitty Bill Nye, if given the chance Other Theme Music Serious Edgelord version Un-serious Funny memshitpost version Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters